Most of the ophthalmic systems comprise of the chin-rests that are not foldable. A patient, (whose eye needs to be examined), rests his/her chin on this chin-rest so that the eye can be stabilized for useful measurements on the eye. While useful for stabilizing the patient's eye, these chin-rests form a significant part of the device's footprint. Such a chin-rest is a significant hurdle for minimizing the device-form-factor, and building an apparatus that is compact and portable. European patent (publication number EP1441640 A2 and EP1441640A4, filed Oct. 16, 2002 by E. Ann Elsner) discusses a foldable head or chin-rest. However it does so very briefly without providing design details and only in the context of digital imaging of the retina and anterior segment. It does not discuss optical coherence tomography/optical coherence domain reflectometry (OCDR). Proposed design is more detail, generic and all inclusive of various ophthalmic modalities.